1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for providing a level base upon which a device, such as a portable stove, can be safely supported during cooking.
2. The Prior Art
Portable stoves, such as camp stoves, generally have closed rectangular housings containing one or more burner units supported beneath a grill upon which the cooking utensil rests. The fuel supply for the burners can either be internal, i.e. mounted within the housing or, more often, canisters either attached externally to the housing or placed nearby and connected to the burners by any one of several known means, such as flexible hoses. These stoves are most often used in an outdoors environment which, even when tables are available, usually is not sufficiently level to assure that the cooking grill surface can safely support food filled utensils during cooking of a meal. It is not satisfactory to use shims under one or more corners of the housing, in an attempt to level the stove, as this can be quite dangerous. Dislodgement of the shims could result in upset of the stove, which likely would have lit burners and hot food in the utensils on the grill.
The present invention has for an object to overcome this long felt need to provide an economical means to safely support a camp stove in a level condition, regardless of the irregularities of the available surface.